


His Betas

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bukkake, Furry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds out he has two males who want him. He’s got a lot to learn about Beta’s but he’ll be a fine alpha yet.  (The Anur System Arc comes before An American Benwolf in London)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster Party

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

His Betas

Ben finds out he has two males who want him. He’s got a lot to learn about Beta’s but he’ll be a fine alpha yet. (The Anur System Arc comes before An American Benwolf in London)

Chap 1 Monster Party

Rook had mixed feelings about going near the Anur system. One he was happy he could see his old friend Scout again, but he wasn’t alone. He was currently piloting the Lovely Duck while Ben Rad and Hobble were playing cards.

He liked Ben a lot, not just as a friend either. Some could call him a fanboy, he listened to and watched the show, and upon joining the plumbers he read Ben’s file. He liked the truth more than the fiction. Then when he met Ben he was surprised but the hero that Ben was, was true. Ben protected him, fought with him and wanted him as his partner.

At first Ben didn’t want a new partner but he finally had a place in Ben’s life. They hung out, went on patrol, and basically saw each other every day. As happy as Rook was he couldn’t help wanting more. You see Rook was a beta male, he was strong but still his instincts told him to submit and desire an alpha.

Ben was an alpha, Rook could see it in the way he acted and the way he carried himself, if his scent was a dead giveaway. It wasn’t just his instincts that made Rook want Ben as mentioned before he had a crush on the male before meeting him and since coming to earth his feelings had only grown.

Now as much as Rook wanted Ben, he didn’t want to destroy what he had built up with him. He treasured their bond but Scout was also a beta and with Ben unmarked Scout could try to court him. ‘Easy Blonko we may not even stop at Anur Transyl relax just relax.’

“Full house, off with your top monkey.” He heard Rad said and he tensed up.

“What is going on back there?” Rook hissed, he turned his head back and his eyes widened at the sight. Ben pulled off his shirt revealing his sexy soccer player body, Rook gulped as his eyes roamed up his chiseled form to his fine pectorals and his perky nipples.

“We are playing strip poker, wanna play?” he handed his shirt over to Rad. From the looks of it the duck alien was planning to either sell it or keep it for his own purposes.

“I do not think that would be appropriate.” He turned back around to hide his blush.

“It’s all in good fun.” Ben says.

“Yeah, fun and profit.” Rad adds.

“Maybe he’s scared he’s gonna lose.” Hobble snorted with a laugh.

Rook twitched in anger, and set the ship on auto pilot. “Deal me in.” Sadly the ship going into auto pilot was just what an alien stowaway was wanting.

Three hands in and Rook was down to his underwear. He was blushing as he looked at his cards. Ben had beaten him each time and his armor and under clothing was claimed by the brunette. It was taking all his control to keep himself from getting hard.

“Looking good there Rook.” Ben chuckled and took two cards from Rad.

Suddenly the ship was hit with a weird jolt of electricity and their engine shut down. They hit turbulence and Rook was knocked over and landed on top of Ben. He groaned and clutched his head as he opened his eyes and staring right into his crush’s emerald eyes. “You okay Rook?” he asked, his eyes full of concern.

The revonnahgander blushed and quickly pulled away from Ben, trying to hide his growing arousal. “Y-y-y-yes I am fine, but now is not the time for games.” He began putting his armor back on.

Ben agreed and the group prepared for a crash landing, a strange electrical current fried the system and drop them down on Anur Transyl. It seems Ben had a spare shirt and he put it on. The guys had to leave the ship to retrieve a part. “I know of a loboan plumber, he can help us.” Rook says.

They head out but quickly they learn the locals aren’t very accepting of outsiders. Ben in particular, the monster like aliens saw Ben as a monster and ran from him or screamed at the sight of him. He didn’t pay any mind to it.

Rook performed some stretches which caught Ben’s eye, the revonnahgander was very flexible. “Umm Rook what are you doing?”

“Stretches, in case we need to run. It would be bad to pull a muscle.” He lifted his leg up, and gave it a good stretch, but damn if it wasn’t a little provocative.

“Hmm, you do have a point.” Ben says, and he does a few stretches of his own. As a soccer player he knew the importance of keeping your body limber. He started stretching and Rook’s eyes were drawn to him, he couldn’t help but notice the massive bulge in the brunette’s pants as he stretched.

Rook licked his lips, and couldn’t stop the low purr that escaped him. “Rook are you purring?”

“I…um…” the issue wasn’t pressed as Ben realized both Hobble and Rad had gone missing. The two began to move and soon Rook was caught as well.

The culprit was a mummy-like alien that Ben had met before. He fought him, and was about to catch him when the locals saw him and thought he was attacking a citizen which he technically was but a evil one.

A mob formed and began chasing Ben. He didn’t want to hurt the innocent people so he had no choice but to run. He eventually got cornered, and he thought he was done for.

AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A howl made the mob turn. A loboan sprung out grabbed Ben and jumped away taking the boy to safety. “Are you with the mummy guy? Don’t mess with me?”

“Forgive me, my name is Scout I’m with the plumbers.” He showed Ben his badge. “It’s an honor to meet you Ben Tennyson.”

“An honor to meet me? Well that’s the first compliment I’ve gotten since coming here.” He smiled at the loboan making him blush. His tail started wagging a bit.

“Umm we need to get you off the street.” He tried to calm himself down. He was meeting his hero and crush and to be near him like this is a dream come true. Plus all his running had caused the boy to have a nice musk so when Ben walked past him he got a good whiff of it. Took all his control not to drool, ok he was drooling a little.

Scout led Ben to his base/home. He didn’t have a lot, he’s mostly pieced together scrap and got it working, but he had the part they needed. “You made all this stuff man you are really talented.”

“I do what I can.” He says but he enjoyed the compliment.

“It’s a shame your stuff is so limited. So why did you choose to station on Anur Transyl?”

“Well I was inspired by you, I wanted to make a difference on my home world.”

“Then I’m sure you will.” He reached up and gave him a scratch behind the ears. Scout couldn’t stop the moan/growl that escaped his lips. Ben blinked in surprise. “Sorry guess I shouldn’t touch.”

“No, it’s alright I liked it.” He leaned into the male’s touch so Ben continued to pet him, earning more growls of pleasure.

“Your fur is so soft.” He went from scratching to petting and Scout was loving it. “Scout will you help me rescue my friends.”

“Of course, I know where the bad guy’s hide out is.” He led Ben to the mummy alien’s hide out. It was a trap of course but Ben’s pretty good at handling traps. He went alien and strung up the mummy in his own bandages.

Rook looked at Scout. “It’s good to see you.” Scout says.

“That it is, I see you have been helping Ben.”

“Oh yes, he’s been very kind to me as well.” Scout looks at Rook. “Why haven’t you been marked by him yet?”

Rook blushed. “My partnership with Ben is special, I would not want that to suffer to pursue such things.”

“Hmm maybe he has a thing for loboans, if you are too scared to try and mate him perhaps I will.”

“Try it and I’ll neuter you myself.” He whispered in a growl. Yes he used contractions.

“An unmarked alpha is fair game Blonko, even if you are my friend all is fair in love and war and earth saying I believe.” Sparks flew between them as their heated gazes met.

Ben looked over at them in confusion. “Is something wrong with them I thought they were friends?”

“You really don’t get it do you monkey, they are both betas that’s how betas act when an alpha is on the line.”

“Beta? Alpha? I don’t get it at all.” He shrugged. “We got the part for the ship.”

Rook’s ear twitched, and he smirked. “Yes now we can leave.” He went over to Ben and began leading him out of the lair. Scout pouted but said nothing, just followed.

They made it back to the ship but all was not well, the door was open and Ghost Freak was out, along with a loboan called Crujo and Doctor Viktor. He went on a tirade about how his plan had worked, and how Ben being on the ship was just a bonus. Ghost Freak even spoke his true name Zs’Skayr.

“Look Zs’Skayr, I’ll never forget what you put me and my family through you are going down.” Ben transformed into Bloxx and the fight was on.

Rook and Scout was fighting Doctor Viktor while Rad and Hobble took on Crujo. Ben fought against the ghost, which was a lot harder than it sounded. “Foolish child on this planet I rule and once I get rid of you I will be the High Ecto-Lord!”

“Blah blah blah, let’s see you handle this.” Ben changed into Feedback. His electrical attacks had little effect, but Ben had another idea, he brought his fingers together and created a super charge making a flash. Ghost Freak screamed and pulled back sneaking into one of the nearby houses.

Rook and Scout show off their teamwork using a plumber maneuver 6A. “Know it I invented it.” 

“Well I perfected it.” The two attacked and brought Viktor down. The two did a fun little fist bump and Ben smiled.

“Well you guys really can work together.”

Rad got to his ship and used a gatling gun to take down Crujo. 

A crash and scream was heard and Ghost Freak came back this time holding a loboan pup with his scythe at his throat. The pup cried for help. “Let him go Zs’Skayr!” Ben snapped.

“I will if you surrender your body to me. If you don’t the pup dies.”

“Fine,” Ben reverts back to human form. “Let him go.”

He does and shoots towards Ben he tried possessing the boy, but the omnitrix reacted to the foreign DNA. “Ben!!!” His friends shout. A flash of light occurred and Ben was fine and Zs’Skayr was forced away.

“I warned you Tennyson now the pup dies.” He raised his scythe and flew at the crying pup. Ben ran forward and caught the pup shielding him with his own body. He got cut in the side and he was knocked to the ground his body bouncing but Ben didn’t care about himself he was trying to protect the pup. “Resistance is futile you won’t win. It’s over!” he raised his scythe.

“No you don’t!” Ben turned the dial and transformed, the flash of light repelling him. He was now NRG, he left the iron suit glowing like a sun and the ghost like alien screamed in pain.

“Gahh not the light!” his minions were quick to rescue him, just in time for a mob to arrive after Ben’s neck. The two got Zs’Skayr away from Ben.

Ben returned to his suit and reverted back to human form. “Monster!” the crowd shouted and began throwing things at Ben. The boy clutched his bleeding side, things got even worse as a rock hit him in the head, causing more blood to spill.

“Ben!” Rook growled and aimed his weapon at them.

“Rook stop, you can’t hurt them I’ll be fine!” Ben says and tries to get up, but that only resulted in a sharper hit of pain bringing the boy back to his knees.

“Stop don’t hurt him!” the little pup stood up for Ben. He was small but he was still doing his best to shield Ben’s body. “This man protect me, he got hurt because of me, he’s not a monster.”

“The little one is right. Ben Tennyson is a hero, judge him not for his appearance for his actions are more noble than many across the galaxy.” He looked at Ben. “I myself find him quite alluring.”

The mob stood down and began to disperse. “Thank you mister.” The pup says, and his father comes for him.

“You saved my son, I thank you.” He gave a bow.

“Not a problem it’s what we do.”

“If this is how plumbers are, perhaps we should open our world to them.” The wolf took his son away.

Ben was brought back to the ship for medical treatment. Thankfully it was nothing serious the part however was smashed from the fight plus a lot of Ben’s blood got into it and shorted it out. “Sorry Rad.”

“It’s fine monkey, can’t fault you for what you did.” Rook was bandaging his wounds, he got wrapped around his stomach and a bit around his head.

“Ben are you okay?”

“I’m fine Rook it’s just a scratch really.”

“Some scratch if it was an inch deeper you’d be dead.” Hobble had to put his two cents in. Rad hit Hobble upside the head as the two furry males looked at Ben in concern.

“Rook, Scout I’m telling you I’m fine I’ve had worse, heck one guy lopped off my arm once. Stuff like this happens when you’re a hero.”

“Ben I must tell you, I was very scared I thought I was gonna lose you.”

“You aren’t gonna lose me.” He says and cups the male’s cheek.

“I…Ben…I…I want you to know I have feelings for you.” Ben’s eyes widened. “Today I saw I have been very foolish. I need you to know how I feel about you. I love you.”

“He is not the only one, the stories I’ve read do not compare to your heroics. I knew my feelings for you were not some crush Ben I love you.” He resides next to him. “Please stay on Anur Transyl and allow me to court you. I know you’ll see me as a worthy beta.”

“Wait a minute, beta and you guys like me, oh man my head hurts.” Ben fainted and the two betas gasped.

To be continued…

Chap 2 DNA Lock Loboan

Looks like things are gonna be hectic for awhile they need to round up some parts to fix Rad’s ship. Ben’s dealing with a lot of information as well as his injuries.  
End preview


	2. DNA Lock Loboan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 DNA Lock Loboan

Ben groans as he wakes up…probably at night on Anur Transyl it was hard to tell day and night. One thing was clear Rook and Scout were resting on the bed, their arms folded and heads comforted by them. Memories of last night and what the two had said came back to him. “Man what are these guys thinking?” he ran his hands through Rook’s black stripe hair and his other hand running through the loboan’s mane.

“So you are finally awake monkey?” the door opened to reveal Rad. “Those two betas haven’t left your side all night.”

“Rad can you explain to me about this beta thing I don’t get it?”

“Well it isn’t a human concept I guess.” He sits down and sighs. “The vast majority of alien species are split between what is known as alpha or beta. Alphas tend to be more dominating, while betas are more submissive. Gender plays no role in this males and females can be alphas. Betas though female betas can actually carry more children and produce children faster and safer, while it possible for beta males to get pregnant from their alphas.”

“What does this have to do with me, I’m not an alien at least not all the time?”

“I can’t explain that, but I’m guessing using that watch of yours has changed your dna in some way over the years. I can tell you are an alpha like me.”

“So if I wasn’t an alpha these two probably wouldn’t even like me?”

“Don’t mistake instinct for brain washing, there instincts tell them you would make a worthy alpha, but that doesn’t mean they’d just raise their asses and beg you to take them. As I understand it your partner there has had feelings for you for some time, the loboan no doubt confessed seeking to be yours as well.”

Ben looked down at Rook and Scout, sleeping peacefully. Rad guessed it was probably Ben’s scent keeping them in such a blissful slumber. “So what do I do? Them being guys or aliens doesn’t bother me, but they both confessed to me and I don’t want to hurt them.” 

“Then take them both, powerful alphas can take more than one lover, I’ve got six betas myself.”

“Six betas?! How do you manage that?” Rad smirked.

“I’m so good I can make them climax with just the sound of my voice.” Ben groaned and covered his ears.

“Jeez I shouldn’t have asked.” He put his hands down.

“Just remember this monkey, if you tap into your alpha instincts there’s no going back. An alpha must always protect honor and love those they mate. Some alphas can’t handle it and die without ever taking a mate.”

“Thanks Rad,” Ben says giving him a smile.

“Yeah yeah, just take your meds we gonna need all the help we can get to fix the ship.” Ben took some medicine and laid back down. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind was swimming with possibilities but thankfully the drugs lulled him into sleep.

The next day Ben was left alone to heal and recover, Rad not allowing them to pester him. While alpha and beta mating was common on many planets, Earth was not one of these planets, but not impossible. Rook and Scout were helping fix the ship but kept stealing glances towards the door. “Oi betas keep your focus on fixing my ship.” Rad ordered.

“Yes sir,” the two continued to work.

“This is just great, Ben probably hates me now. I never should have confessed!”

“You worry to much Blonko. I’m sure Ben will give us an answer once he recovers.” Scout says and Rook’s eyes narrow on him.

“And you how dare you confess to Ben, he is my alpha, I am his partner, so basically he is mine!”

“He’s not yours, he’s an unmated alpha. I want him just as much as you!” Scout says growling.

“You have barely spent any time with him, he is my alpha!”

“No way he will be mine!” the two began growling at each other, Rook’s coming out as more of a hiss.

“I am better suited to be his mate!”

“No I am!” the two began fighting, grappling each other.

Rad opened the door and the two rumbled off his ship. No weapons were used just pure physical hand to hand combat. Even the locals registered the fight between two betas and did not intervene.

The duck alien sighed and went to get Ben to end this madness. “Oi monkey you need to reign in your betas.”

Ben didn’t argue about them not being his betas; instead he got out of bed and limped out of the room. He could hear the ruckus outside and he turned the dial of the omnitrix. “Make a decision yet monkey?”

“Yeah I have!” he slapped the omnitrix and in a flash he transformed.

Rook and Scout were grappling with each other trying to pin the other to win this fight. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROOK BLONKO AND SCOUT THE LOBOAN!! YOU TWO BETTER STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!!!” Rath roared and the two stopped. They walked over slowly to the naked appoplexian, his arms crossed over his chest. “LISTEN YOU TWO I DON’T WANT YOU FIGHTING UNLESS IT’S FOR SPARRING OR JUST PLAIN OLD ENTERTAINMENT. NOW RATH HAS GIVEN THINGS A LOT OF THOUGHT, AND I HAVE MADE MY DECISION ABOUT YOU TWO!”

Rook gulped. “Please Ben do not be mad.”

“Yes this is all my fault, we both liked you and to confess so suddenly…”

“QUIET!” Rath roared and the two flinched and bared their necks as acts of submission. “LET ME FINISH, RATH HAS DECIDED TO EMBRACE HIS INSTINCTS AS AN ALPHA, AND I WILL BE TAKING YOU BOTH AS MY BETAS!”

“You mean it? Really!?” Rook’s eyes lit up with joy. Scout’s tail was wagging from side to side.

“THAT IS RIGHT ROOK BLONKO WILL BE MY FIRST BETA, SINCE I’VE KNOWN HIM THE LONGEST AND HE’S ALL CUTE AND FUZZY AND I WANT TO SEE THE KIND OF NOISES HE CAN MAKE!” Rath says with a rough purr. Rook shivered and felt his cock begin to harden. “RATH WILL MAKE TIME TO COURT BOTH OF YOU OF COURSE THERE IS A LOT WE NEED TO DISCUSS AND I’D LIKE TO GET TO KNOW SCOUT MORE.”

Rath walks towards them, a smirk plastered on his face. With every step the two shivered in anticipation, their alpha was getting closer and from his scent he was getting turned on. Without warning he reached forward and grabbed them both by their crotches. “Ahh!” the males moaned, their hard-ons and balls were groped by the large furry hand.

Ben groped them, letting out a lustful purr. His touches made the two moan in pleasure, their cheeks burning in a heated blush. His appoplexian cock and balls slipped from his sheath, his balls were huge, full of pent up cum. His cock rose high and made the beta’s drool at the sight of it, he was 17 inches long and incredibly thick, his manhood was human in shape, his balls covered in white fur, the underside of his cock was white like his fur, the rest was orange with black stripes sweeping down over his length to a black tip. “TIME TO SCENT MARK MY NAUGHTY BETAS SO THEY KNOW THERE PLACE!”

Rath pumped his massive dick as the two drooled over the manly musk that hit their sensitive noses. It didn’t take long before he was cumming, thick semen firing from the tip and splattered over their furry faces. The smell and bukkake was too much for them, they came!

In his release Ben reverted back to human form, even in human form he was still quite hung 11 inches long with a nice girth. The two’s climax brought them to their knees making them face to face with their alpha’s cock. They eyed it lovingly and the two leaned forward and began licking his manhood. “Whoa guys wait I’m a little sensitive after cumming as an alien.” His protest turned into moans as two very talented tongues worked his penis.

Ben’s manhood twitched from the hungry licking, and soon Ben was cumming again. His human seed smelled and tasted the same as his aliens, his cum splattered over them and they caught some in their mouths. To them it didn’t matter what form Ben took they loved him.

The human tucked himself back in his pants and dragged the two back inside. “Rad you got a show where these two can clean up.”

“Sure in the back.” Ben had them go clean up. “Nice work monkey, you handled those betas well.”

“Figured Rath’s instincts would work best.”

In the bathroom…

Rook was so happy, as was Scout. “Ben is really amazing isn’t he?” the loboan asked, his tail wagging happily.

“Yeah he is,” he wiped away a happy tear. They stripped and got in the shower, they’d been marked long enough they were gonna smell like Ben for a week, at least to an alien’s nose.

They showered and got some fresh underwear and were back in their armor. With new focus they worked harder on getting the ship fixed. 

 

 

-x- Loboan Outing-x-

“We don’t have enough parts.” Rad says, he had sat everyone down. “We’ve used everything Scout could spare, if we take anymore he won’t have anything left.” 

“Well then let’s just go get some more, is there a place where we can go to salvage?” Ben asked.

“Yes there is the nexus graveyard, it’s where I salvage most of my equipment, but it’s on the other side of the planet.” 

“Great we’ll just go there and see if we can’t scare up some parts.” Ben says.

“We all shouldn’t go, Zs’Skayr is still out there and could attack, and Ben no offense your human form has the residents on edge.” Hobble says, though he sounds more scared of being left alone then worried about Ben being attacked by monster like aliens.

“You don’t dislike me do you Scout?” Ben asked, and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

“N-n-n-oooooo!” he moaned. “In fact I find your human form to be very alluring.”

“That’s one loboans opinion monkey, no offense but fear is a dangerous thing and could bring trouble for us.” Rad says.

“Relax guys, me and Scout got this, and I have an idea.” He shifts the omnitrix. “Omnitrix engage species lock.” He sets the dial to an old favorite and he slaps the dial and he begins to transform. “Ben Wolf!” he howls, he stood in all his loboan glory. Scout’s jaw dropped and was drooling at the sight of him.

“Woof!” Rook closes his jaw, though even he sees the appeal in Ben Wolf.

“Hmm maybe I should come up with a new name Ben Wolf just seems childish.” He looked over to Scout, and offered his claw. “Shall we go?”

“Yes!” he took Ben’s claw and the two headed out, arms locked and Scout leaning against him a little.

“Rook keep an eye on the ship.” Ben calls over his shoulder and the two leave.

“Of course.” He says, and turns back to work on a part of the damaged ship.

“You worried Ben’s gonna mount Scout before you now that he’s a loboan?” Hobble asked.

“Of course not, I trust my alpha.” Rook says.

“Uh huh, but I mean he’s currently a loboan and Scout’s a loboan and you know things happen.” Rad smacked him upside the head shutting him up.

“Things will be fine Rook,” he pats him on the shoulder, though a tad awkwardly.

-x-

Ben couldn’t believe how nice it was walking around as a loboan. No one screamed or yelled at him, people were friendly. “Hey Scout looks like you got yourself an alpha good for you.” An older loboan says.

“Aww there so cute together.” a female loboan coos, “They’ll make adorable pups.” A pack of loboans got all giggly.

Scout blushed, he hadn’t even mated Ben yet it was too early to be thinking about pups. Though it was a nice thought and it made his tail wag. “Scout I’ve been wondering, will mating you be a problem?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not gonna be a loboan all the time, and the people don’t really like humans. Not to mention the fact that once the ship is repaired I’m going to leave.”

“Loboans mate for life Ben, weather my people accept you or not I was planning to go with you, you know if you’d have me.”

Ben pulled him into a hug. “Of course I will.” He pulls back slightly and stares into the other loboan’s eyes. He cups his cheek and feels the fur under his claws. The urge to kiss him was strong, Scout felt it and he puckered his lips. They got closer and closer, but the image of Rook crossed Ben’s mind and he growled and quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“No it’s okay, you said Rook would be your first mate. I respect that.” He says but still looked a little hurt.

“Now don’t feel too bad, I’ve known Rook longer and now we can get to know each other better.” He licked the male’s cheek, making Scout smile.

“Yes, I hope to find a way to get my people to open up to the plumbers and hopefully get some other to join the plumbers if I can do this I can leave knowing my home would be safe.”

“Well we got plenty of time alright.” He chuckles. “So tell me about your family.”

“My father and mother are alive and supported me when I told them I was joining the plumbers, though I think they mostly agreed thinking I’d find a mate. I have four siblings, two older brothers and two younger sisters. Me and my youngest sister are the only betas of the family. My big brothers found mates already and live in their own packs, my younger sister also has a mate and currently is living with their family and is the alpha of the house.”

“Wow,” he says. “Sounds like a lot of pressure.”

“Not really, it’s just loboans surprisingly are a minority on the planet, way back when the Vladats were around they saw my kind as a threat to them and drove us to near extinction. So mating is seen as a high priority as a beta my sister and I weren’t pressured as much as the alphas in my family.”

“I see,” the boy had to wrap his head around it but it made sense, adding what Rad had told him about Betas. 

They made their way to the Nexus Graveyard and Scout wasn’t kidding this place was like a dump only less bad smell and garbage more broken ships and tech. It looked like there was tons of equipment to salvage. “Say Scout with all this stuff around, how come you haven’t taken more tech?”

“Shh,” he whispered and pointed towards something moving among the piles. Ben squinted his eyes and saw there was a strange green skinned creature shuffling about. “Those are the Nexus Beasts, they are the ones who bring this stuff here. They have the ability to actually travel through space via the nexus, they don’t need to breath so they can move through space with ease. They have a tendency to hoard things, they are strong but aren’t too bright and are drawn to noise.”

“They kinda look like green zombies. Are they dangerous?” he looked at the thing, it had hollow eyes and it was drooling a dark green fluid, it’s nails were black and it’s body looked mangled.

“Yes, they don’t leave the graveyard to go into town or anything, they keep to their collection but they are the reason why I can only salvage so much. This is their home turf and they’ll attack here even if out numbered.”

“Alright let’s do this.” They move quickly but quietly. They gather parts while keeping out of sight of the nexus beasts. Ben wasn’t just getting stuff for the ship, he was also getting stuff for Scout. Lot of this equipment was old but still worked, if he went Gray Matter he’d be able to fix things up. ‘Should have brought a bag or something…’ he thought and saw something that could be used in making a field generator perfect for a defense shield for Scout’s base.

However when Ben reached it, a nexus beast was lying beneath it. It rose up and let loose a scream.

Gaoooooooorrrrrrrrooooooooooo!!!!

The ground trembled and nexus gates began to open up in the ground. The zombie like aliens rose up from the gates and began moving on Ben. “Ben!” Scout shot at the beasts, but it did nothing to them not even slow them down. They soon surrounded Scout and began trying to grab him.

“Hands off!” Ben ripped them away and threw them into their allies.

“Let’s give them a taste of our howl attack.” Ben says and his mouth opened up.

“Ben I can’t do that.” Scout says, that surprised Ben but questions later stop scary zombies now. He let loose the howl and it had a major effect on the zombies. They were drawn to sound yes, but sound also seemed to be their weakness when amplified. The beasts retreated back into the nexus.

“How come you can’t use that move I thought all loboans could?”

“Well you see that’s actually an alpha technique, alphas developed that ability to protect their betas.”

“I see, you okay?” he looked the loboan over.

“I am fine thank you.” He nuzzles against him, the moment ends as a familiar noise tells them their beast friends weren’t gonna stay gone for long. They take their bounty and run.

“They won’t come after us will they?”

“No they can’t, they need this special soil to survive, this area is the only area similar to that of their home world which was destroyed a long time ago. Even if they travel through space they can only exist so long away from the soil. I gave my report on them to the plumbers and they aren’t deemed a threat to people since they only attack to protect their territory.”

They made it back to the ship with their haul. “Not bad monkey, this stuff isn’t half bad.”

“Alright Omnitrix code 10 restore to default dna.”

“Unable to comply, original host body was damaged and needs time to be repaired, and since dna lock was activated, original body needs to be repaired before deactivation.”

“Crap!”

“Perhaps it is best, like this you will not be attacked by the locals.” Rook says.

“So you don’t mind me like this Rook?” he asks, looking at his partner.

“Of course not Ben I love you, you are still you no matter what form you take.” Ben smiled and walked over to him, in this body he towered over Rook which he liked. He grabbed Rook and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Rook gasped and moaned as his mouth was plundered. You couldn’t see it but the male’s toes curled. The kiss broke for air and Rook slumped against the alpha. “Wow.”

“I thought up a new name for this guy call me, Blitzwolfer Ahooooooooooooooo!” he howled. That howl sent shivers down Rook’s and Scout’s spines.

To Be Continued

Chap 3 preview Charmed I’m Sure

Charmcaster is back and crazier than ever. It seems her ultra rune was stolen and wants it back. This is all well and good if Ben wasn’t busy with Rook, erm trying to get busy with Rook.

Things go from bad to worse when Ghost Freak kidnaps Scout’s youngest sister, using her as a bargaining chip he makes Scout’s parents attack Ben.

End preview


End file.
